The Sweetest One of All
by AppleDanish
Summary: Danny is considered an outcast. He's as nice as he can be, but no one else sees that. Then, one day, he meets the girl of his dreams, who truly understands and loves him for who he really is...DxS R&R, please!


**The Sweetest One of All**

**This is a very long one shot or something. Okay, a long short story, really. So please read, review, and enjoy! (The first parts might be a little boring, but if you don't like it….. sorry) In this story, Danny doesn't have ghost powers. (What a disappointment)**

Daniel Fenton glided down the streets of lower Manhattan, New York. It was a cold, January Sunday morning, as the rain heavily poured down. Even though it was cold and rainy, Danny rode the streets on his black and blue skateboard. He was soaking wet, but he didn't mind. The rain never bothered him, but the cold did make him sick. He was always sick with colds and fevers during the winder, but he didn't miss a day of school. In fact, he was the smartest kid in his high school, Casper High in Amity Park. For Danny, Amity Park was about 2 miles away by 2 buses and ½ mild by skateboard.

At school, Danny was considered an outcast; a punk and a stranger who always got his way with violence. The truth was, Danny was the nicest boy anyone would be lucky enough to meet. He barely spoke and he was really shy. The only friend he ever had was a boy named Tucker Foley. He was fun and smart, just like him. The only problem was that he lived in Amity Park and Danny lived all the way in lower side Manhattan, so they rarely saw each other.

Danny did like someone who went to his school, but he knew that she'd never like him. Her named was Samantha, but she demanded to be called Sam. She had the most beautiful, long black hair and Amethyst eyes. Even though she was nice and knew how to put people in their place, she never noticed Danny, really.

Unlike everyone else in the school, they were required to wear uniforms. Danny was the only one in the entire school who didn't wear one because he couldn't afford one. He lived in one of the poorest neighborhoods in New York. He only lived with his mother in a run-down 10 story apartment under not to good conditions. He tried to work different jobs to make the money to pay rent, but sometimes, it wasn't good enough.

No one knew it, but Danny had an older sister, but she lived in California with their father. Years ago, he and his mother got a divorce because she found out that he was abusing Danny when no one was at home. That's when Danny had to live with his mom in New York, and his 16-year-old sister, Jazz, lived with their father in California. Ever since then, Jazz and Danny never saw each other again. Now, Danny's mother always got sick, so she never worked much. Danny did everything he could to help his mom, but sometimes it wasn't good enough.

Danny continued down the streets, not really knowing where he was going. He stopped underneath a bridge, and headed for home again. He knew that if he didn't get home soon, he would become sick again. When he reached the apartment, he opened the door and walked to the 4th floor. Danny was about to unlock the door, when he heard a familiar voice. He glanced around and saw Sam Manson, leaving someone's room. "I'll see you next week, nana," She called out through the door. She walked down the hallway and spotted Danny. "Oh, hi. Do you live here?" She asked him. Danny looked around and asked, "Are you talking to me?" Sam replied, "Yeah, there's no one else out here."

Danny nodded, and unlocked the door. Realizing how wet she'd get as soon as she left the building, he asked shyly, "Would you like to stay for a while so you won't get wet?" Sam smiled and said, "Sure, why not?" Danny opened the door for her. She walked in and glanced around. "Where's your mother?" She asked. Danny pointed in the direction of his mother's room. "She's asleep right now,"

Danny walked into the kitchen and searched the cabinets for hot chocolate mix. "Go ahead, sit down at the counter." He told her. Sam walked to the counter and sat on a stool. She watched him wander through the kitchen, and then realized something. _This _was the outcast of Casper High in Amity Park. She had no idea this was the boy everyone talked about. They always said he was homeless, violent, and the meanest boy you'll ever meet. She looked at him, seeing his innocent baby blue eyes gleaming in the dimmed light. He had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen.

He wore a black hoody with a matching hat with a white 'D' on the front. His blue jeans had holes on each knee and were ripped along the edges and pockets. He wore red and white skater shoes everyday, even to special events. People believed he had something to hide, since he always wore black leather biker gloves on his hands. Despite his appearance and the rumors, Danny was never mean to anyone.

Danny filled a pot with water and sat it on the stove to boil. While they waited, Danny sat on the stool across from Sam. "So…. What brings you over here?" He quietly, asked, taking off his gloves, only to reveal nothing unusual about them. "I was just visiting my Nana. She's moving out soon," Sam replied. "Don't you live in Amity Heights?" Danny asked, as he walked to the counter to mix the hot cocoa. "Yeah, but it's kinda lonely there. I'm an only child." Sam responded. When Danny didn't say anything, she realized something probably happened to his siblings. "I'm sorry," She whispered, feeling embarrassed.

Danny poured the power into two coffee mugs and turned off the stove. He carefully poured the water in each cup and mixed them with a spoon. He handed Sam a cup and sat down with his own.

"No, I'm used to it. Usually, people complain about not having someone to play with or being annoying by their little brother or sister. I do have an older sister but… she lives with my dad in California." Danny explained, taking a sip of hot cocoa. "I don't mean to get personal, but why do you only live with your mom?" Sam asked him.

Danny paused for a moment, then sighed and sat his cup down. "Well, it started when I was four. My parents both loved me and my sister. Then, things changed when I was six."

"_Danny, Jazz and I are going to the mall, so you be a good little boy and stay with your daddy, okay?" Danny's mother, Maddie Fenton, told her youngest child. Danny looked at his father with fear in his eyes. Recently, when Danny was alone with his father, Jack Fenton, he would make him do impossible tasks, such as cleaning the entire lab, or crawling into places that were too small for him. If Danny was unable to complete this, his dad would beat him and try to have Danny say he was in an accident. This time would be no different._

"_Mommy, can I go with you?" Danny whined, tugging her arm. "Sweetie, you'll enjoy an afternoon with you father, I promise. We'll be back in 2 hours." Maddie said to her son, and kissed him lightly on his cheek. Jazz, Danny's older sister hugged him and left with her mother. Danny glanced over at his father, who cast an evil grin at him. Danny eased over to the stairway so he could escape, but Jack grabbed him by his wrist tightly. He dragged Danny to the kitchen and threw him on the floor._

"_Clean the kitchen," He demanded. "I want it spotless." He threw Danny a sponge and a bucket. "I'll be back in one hour." Danny knew he couldn't finish cleaning in an hour, but if he said something, he'd be beaten. Danny carefully cleaned the kitchen and was halfway through when Jack walked in. "You're not finished?" He shouted. Danny quietly shook his head and set down the sponge on the counter. "No, but I'm almost done." He whispered. Jack pointed towards the living room. Danny solemnly walked into the living room, knowing he was about to be beaten._

_Danny sat down and was about to say something, when Jack walked to him. He slapped his son so hard, he left a dark red mark. "Don't you understand by now? When I tell you to do something, you'll sure as hell do it!" He yelled. Danny's innocent baby blue eyes started to water. He tried to hide his forming tears, but he couldn't do it well enough. His father saw him crying and grabbed Danny by the hair. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he was being beaten at that moment, Danny could never cry._

_Finally, Jack left him alone to wait for his mother and sister to return. "Remember, the bruises were an accident, okay?" He whispered to him. Danny painfully nodded, and rested his small, aching body on the sofa. He let his tears fall on the pillow and his eyes closed tightly._

_About an hour later, Jazz and Maddie returned, only to find Danny resting on the sofa. By that time, he was asleep. Maddie set her shopping bags down and sat beside Danny, only to find something she always saw every time she returned from wherever: bruises and scars. Danny woke up to his mother's touch. "Mommy? Is that you?" He whispered to her. Maddie smiled and stroked her son's hair. _

"_Sweetie, what happened to you?" She asked. Danny knew he couldn't tell her what really happened. "Accident," He simply lied. Maddie didn't believe him and he knew it._

"_Danny, if something's going on, you can tell me." She said. Danny looked up at her, with the saddest blue eyes she'd ever seen. His eyes were red and swollen because he cried so much. "Mommy… I-I have something to tell you… when you leave me with daddy… he makes me do… things… I can't handle… and if I… don't do them right… he beats me…a-and… I can't tell… j-just lie…" Danny said, crying through his words._

_She couldn't believe what her son was telling her. "Danny, why didn't you tell me? I could've done something about it, you know," She whispered. Danny ran straight into his mother's arms. He started to cry, telling her everything he's done. "Please help me, mommy. I'm really in pain." He cried. "Don't worry, I'll fix everything," His mother promised him, hugging her son tightly._

_That night, when Maddie put Danny to bed, she went into their room to have a talk with Jack. Danny got out of bed, and quietly listened to his parents arguing. He stood in the doorway, careful not to be heard._

"_What the hell were you thinking?! Why are you abusing our child?!" His mom screamed at him. "He can't do any damn thing right! You don't think he needs this?" He shouted. Danny heard a glass break and squeezed his eyes shut. "I want you out of here! Get the hell away from my baby boy!" She screamed again. "You'll be sorry, Maddie, you and especially… Danny," He growled at her. He turned around and saw a small shadow and made his way to the door. Danny heard footsteps coming for him. He was about to run back into his room, when someone grabbed him by the neck. He was face to face with his father, the one who made him do the impossible and beating him for what seemed like forever._

"_You've got your nerve coming here. This is all your fault!" He screamed. Before Danny knew it, he was being thrown into a wall. He tried to get up, but his leg was in horrible pain. He was so shaken up , he could barely breathe. He fell to the floor, and collapsed. Jack turned back to his room, only to find Maddie calling 911. "I'm calling the police." She said._

_After the police arrived, Maddie was holding Danny in her arms. He was still passed out, but he was okay now. She explained everything to the officer, and they took Jack away. "You'll regret everything! Especially taking me away from my Jazz!" He yelled. Maddie held both her children tightly, never wanting to left them go. Unfortunately, she had to let go one of them. She just didn't know when._

After Danny told her the story, Sam had tears in her eyes. "I can't something like that happened to you. I'm so sorry," She whispered. "Don't be sorry. It's okay." Danny replied.

Sam smiled, but she knew he was hurting inside. She glanced out the window, only to find the sun shining brightly through a few gray clouds in the blue sky. She looked at her watch, it saying 3pm. "Oh my gosh! I gotta get home! It was nice meeting you!" She exclaimed. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Danny followed her downstairs, making sure that she would get home alright.

Sam was about to run down the street, when she stopped to ask, "I never got your name." "It's Danny, Danny Fenton," He called out. "Danny… that's a nice name for such a nice boy." She replied. She waved goodbye and ran to a black limousine. Danny watched her car disappear down the street, waiting for Monday to come so he could see her again. He went back outside to skateboard, happily riding down the street.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On Monday morning, Sam was searching for Danny in homeroom, but he never arrived. Danny was never late or absent, so something must be wrong, she thought. For the rest of the day, Sam worried about Danny. She found his best friend, Tucker, who claimed he hadn't seen Danny either. No one did, and, obvious, they didn't care. Sam and Tucker decided to travel to lowerside Manhattan after school.

That afternoon, Sam and Tucker rode to lowerside Manhattan on their scooters. When they reached Danny's building, they saw a boy on the doorsteps sobbing. Sam walked up to the boy and asked, "Are you okay?" The boy looked up causing Sam to be shocked by his appearance.

He was Danny, and he looked as if he'd been there all day. His beautiful, baby blue eyes were now red and swollen. Tears, wet and dry, were on his cheeks. His hoodie was soaked and his hair was completely messed up. His expression was so depressed, that Sam wanted to break down and cry.

"Danny! What's wrong?" She asked, sitting on the other side of him. "Last night… my mom… she…. She died," He whispered through his tears. Sam gasped, and let her Amethyst eyes fill with tears.

"What's going on?" Tucker asked, sitting on the other side of Danny. Sam leaned in and hugged Danny, whispered to Tucker, "His mom died," Tucker looked at Danny, feeling so sorry for him. The three of them sat on the stairs for the rest of the day, trying to help Danny forget all his troubles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

From that day on, Sam, Tucker, and Danny always stayed together. They hung out before and after school. During school, they didn't have that many classes together and Danny didn't want to ruin their reputation by letting everyone think they were friends with the 'outcast'. Sam told him it didn't matter, but Danny said she'd be in denial.

One day, when Danny was walking home with them, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He bent over, holding his sides. "Hey, Danny, are you okay?" Tucker asked him. "I'm not sure, I feel kinda weird…" Danny said weakly. He tried to walk right, but he tripped and fell to the ground. "Danny, this is no time to sleep." Tucker said, shaking his head. Sam kneeled down and said, "He's not asleep, in fact, he's not even breathing," They called an ambulance, and waited until they took Danny away. The two of them were worried that they might not ever see their best friend again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

About two weeks later, Sam and Tucker were able to visit Danny, who hadn't left the hospital, yet. They traveled to the Amity Park hospital and asked for Danny's room. A nurse led them to his room, 201, and opened the door whispering, "He might be asleep, so be very quiet, okay?" They nodded and entered the room.

"Hey Danny, how are you?" Sam whispered to him, stroking his rough, black hair. Danny smiled weakly, and said, "Right now, I'm okay. Not for long, though." Tucker looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Danny's smiled faded as he shifted his blue wash-out eyes down. "Well… about 2 weeks…. After I… came here…. They told me… I-I only had… 2 months to live… because I have… what my mom… had…." He said in between coughs. His complexion was really pale, almost translucent, and his expression was so sad. His eyes weren't the usual beautiful baby blue; they were a wash-out blue color. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"What do you have?" Sam whispered to him, tears falling down her cheeks. "I have…. A heart disorder," He told, letting himself cry. "Oh, Danny, why? You're too young to die. How old are you, anyway?" Sam asked, crying through her words. "I'm…. 14," He said.

Tucker sat beside him, his blue-green eyes filled with tears. They sat there, praying for the boy who tried to make it; tried to do everything in his power to help everyone he could. It was hard to make it clear that one of the nicest people ever known, was going to die.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After that day, Danny could never leave the hospital, so Sam and Tucker tried to visit him everyday, or as much as they could. Sometimes, they would bring gifts and entertainment for him.

One day, Tucker wasn't able to come, so Sam came alone. She knocked on the door softly, saying, "Guess who?" cheerfully. "Come…in," Danny replied, coughing. Sam opened the door to find Danny crying. He looked worse than ever, now. "Danny, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned. "I… only have…. 24 more hours…. Left…" He said, coughing even more.

Sam dropped her backpack and ran to him. She leaned over to hug him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Danny," She whispered in his arms. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry, Sam. It's not the end of the world, just the end of mine," He told her. "But it'll be the end of my world." Sam exclaimed, crying harder than ever. Danny gently pulled her away, so their eyes would meet. "I love you, you know that, right?" He said. Sam nodded. "I love you, too, Danny," He leaned in and gave her a kiss gently on her lips. "I'll never leave you… I promise," He assured her. Sam smiled, and rested her head on his chest. He stroked her soft, black, hair. For Danny, that wasn't the last conversation he'd have with Sam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day, Sam and Tucker returned to the hospital that morning, only to find Danny gone. "He died last night, sadly. He was such a nice young man; too young to die," A nurse said solemnly, with tears in her eyes.

Once they were outside, Sam started crying, unaware of anything or anyone around them. Tucker held her into a tight hug, trying not to cry himself. They walked the long walk all the way to school.

During homeroom, Sam was asked where Danny was. She explained to everyone why he wasn't at school, and that he had died.

No one really knew him, though they considered him an outcast, they felt sorry for him.

For the rest of the day, Sam wasn't her usual self. She never said one word to anyone, not even Tucker that day.

She decided to walk home alone after school. All she could think about was Danny and how much she missed him. As much as he was missed, she knew that Danny was in a better place, now.

That night, Sam sat on her bed, letting the moonlight rain down on her. She glanced out the window, seeing the stars glistening in the sky, like tiny white diamonds in a vast navy blue ocean. She lay down on her pillow and closed her eyes, gently falling asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam awoke to a soft touch on her shoulder. She slowly sat up and glanced around, only to find no one in her room. She was about to return to her sleep, when she heard a soft voice call out her name. "Sam, over here," It whispered. She walked to her window, only to see the most beautiful thing ever: Danny. He was floating in the sky, his black hair flowing in the breeze. His eyes were once again a sparkling, beautiful baby blue. He wasn't wearing his hoodie like before, but a red and white t-shirt that was underneath. The only difference about him was his large and beautiful ivory and powder blue wings.

"Danny, I can't believe it, you're an angel." Sam whispered in awe. Danny sat down on her windowsill, wrapping his arms around her into a tight hug.

"I'm not just an angel; I'm a guardian angel for the ones I love. Even more, I get to see my mom again." Danny explained. Sam glanced behind him, seeing the moonlight reflect off his wings, making them glisten beautifully. "Your wings are beautiful," She whispered. Danny smiled, letting his tears run down his cheeks onto her hair.

She smiled back at him and stared into his glistening eyes. "Wanna go for a ride?" He asked. She nodded and Danny lifted her in his arms. He jumped out the window and fluttered his wings into the air. They flew through the air; floating through the sky, going on the most magical journey ever imagined.

**Finally, I'm done! I hoped you liked it!**

**DannyTimmyGirl327 aka Nita**


End file.
